Feelings
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Draco Malfoy asks Hermione out. Initially, she rejects him. His approach the second time however might end well for him. Especially if there's already an attraction there. Written for the Ultimate OTP Competition.


**Written for the Ultimate OTP Competition.**

 **Prompt: Dialogue: "I'm not...Completely satisfied."**

* * *

"Did you honestly think that was going to work?" Blaise asked Draco, not even trying to hide his incredulous tone.

Draco scowled at the ceiling, "It was a perfectly thought out plan."

"I don't think it was, mate. If it was, then it would've worked," Blaise snorted. He shook his head at Draco who was sulking in his bed.

"It's worked before," Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, girls with half a brain. Not Granger," Blaise retorted. "She's different, you know."

"Of course I know, she's different," Draco said. He shot up in his bed startling Blaise. He narrowed his eyes suspisciously. "Do you have a crush on her?"

Blaise held his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "Not a chance mate."

"So, she's not good enough for you, is that it?" Draco asked, throwing his pillow at Blaise.

"You're acting like a bird, Draco. I'm not in love with Hermione Granger, but she's perfect for you. Happy?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"I'm not acting like a bird," Draco muttered, laying down again. He let out a huge sigh, depressed at what happened earlier.

"Look, all you have to do is come up with a new plan," Blaise suggested.

Draco stayed silent but his mind was working. A new plan that would be sure to make Hermione say yes. Perhaps buying her a book and flowers? Yes, but he'd have to say something too.

"You okay there?" Blaise asked jokingly when Draco stopped talking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I do have the perfect plan," Draco grinned as he swung his legs around his bed. He stood up and pulled Blaise to standing position. He smirked widely now. "And you're going to help me."

* * *

"He's an insufferable prat! I can't believe the ego of him!" Hermione prattled on to Ginny and Luna. "Pick-up lines! The nerve of him!"

"At least they were cute pick-up lines," Ginny added.

"But still! That doesn't change the fact that he thought I would go out with him because of some measly lines! I should have hexed him right there and then!" Hermione said, pacing around in the dorm.

"He was really nervous, though," Luna commented, looking somewhere they couldn't see.

Hermione stopped mid-pace, "What?"

Luna smiled meeting Hermione's eyes, "He was nervous. He kept running his hands through his hair, and wiping his palms. He has it bad for you, wouldn't you agree?"

Hermione frowned as she pondered over that statement. Was it possible he wasn't joking with her?

"You know, he really does like you," Ginny said interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "It's not a joke."

"But I'm Hermione Granger," she insisted. "Blokes like Draco Malfoy, who I'll have you know bullied me when we were kids, don't just suddenly come and say they like you. He's a pureblood, and I'm muggle-born!"

"And?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you know!" Hermione huffed. Wasn't it obvious?

"I think it's romantic that he would challenge his family for you," Luna said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, Hermione, don't you see the giant risk he's taking? All because he loves you," Ginny said.

Hermione blushed at Ginny's words, "Hold on a second, he never said he loves me. He said he liked me but not love."

"Oh, you know what I mean," Ginny replied.

"Think about it Hermione. Draco loves you, and that's not going to be the only time he asks you out. How do you feel about him?" Luna asked.

Hermione resumed her pacing, going over Luna's words in her mind. How did she feel about him? There was no doubt that there was an attraction between them, but would she classify it as love? "I'm not... Completely satisfied."

"You can't explain Love, Hermione," Ginny said. "It's something you feel."

"It's an emotion, and everybody experiences it different ways," Luna added.

Hermione nodded warily as she thought of Draco. Yes, there were moments were she longed for his company and witty banter, moments were she felt butterflies in her stomach at the sight of him, and moments where she would blush when she found her gaze on his eyes. Was that love? She wasn't entirely too sure but she knew it was something.

"It's time for dinner. Let's go and get some food in our system," Ginny commented loudly.

Hermione stood and followed Ginny and Luna out.

* * *

"Are you ready, Blaise?" Draco asked as he fixed his tie in the mirror again.

"Are you ready?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"Shut it," Draco mumbled. "I meant if everything is set."

"If I'm correct, they should be leaving for dinner now," Blaise responded.

"Let's go," Draco said, exiting their dorm with Blaise in tow.

* * *

Hermione smiled at fellow students as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Ginny and across Luna. Her gaze fell to the Slytherin table wondering if he was there.

"Find anything interesting there, Hermione?" Ginny asked, following her line of sight.

"Um, no," Hermione mumbled.

"It's okay to like him," Luna said softly.

Hermione bit her lip indecisive. "I know but I don't know if that's how I feel."

The doors opened and Hermione turned to find Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She met Draco's eyes as he walked straight to their table. She could sense the nervous in them, but she could also tell he was determined.

"Hey Hermione," Blaise spoke taking her reluctant eyes away from Malfoy's.

"Hey Blaise," she smiled cheerfully, all too aware of the other Slytherin.

"Hello Hermione," Draco said quietly.

"Hello," Hermione said unaware that her voice got quieter.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would listen to a few things I would like to say," Draco spoke more confidently. He waited for her response anxiously.

"Sure," she replied, equally as nervous.

He took a big breath, "Hermione, I know I was jerk to you and your friends when I was young, and I'm hoping you'll forgive me for that. I was stupid and immature but I know now that I'm not better than anyone else. Who cares about blood status anymore? It doesn't matter to me if you're not a pureblood. and it'll be disappointing if you were. I've come to love you for you. Hermione Jean Granger a muggle-born, the brightest witch of our year, a friend to all, and most importantly nonjudgmental. You saw me for me, and I love that about you. Would you go out with me?"

Hermione, for once, was at a loss of words. She saw him watch her nervously fidgeting around, and she was flabbergasted. That was way different form the other approach, but this one was heartfelt.

"I, uh, would love to," she replied, bringing her gaze down to blush. She felt cool hands tentatively touch her face and bring her chin up. She stared into those grey eyes as he softly kissed her. She could hear the cheers of the entire hall, and frankly, she didn't care one bit. She was in love with Draco Malfoy, and that couldn't be denied. The joy she felt in her heart as he looked at her proved it. Besides, he loved her, and she loved him. She couldn't be happier.

He tugged playfully at one of her curls looking fascinated how it sprang back up. "I have a confession to make. I've always really liked your hair."

"You mean you don't think it's a birds nest?" Hermione teased.

Draco blushed and shook his head. He pulled her for a tight hug, and squeezed her. "I've never thought you were ugly. Never. I actually never stopped watching you since I met you. You fascinated me like no one else had."

Hermione blushed, and snuggled into his chest. "Really?"

"Always. So let's say we ditch this dinner," Draco whispered in her ear. He leaned back by a bit so he could see her face.

Hermione raised a delicate brow, "Where would we go?"

"I sort of prepared a picnic moonlight," he admitted bashfully.

Hermione laughed at his shyness, it was cute. "Sure, but how do we get out of here?"

"How about we run at the count of three?" Draco said, smiling mischievously.

She gave a quick nod, and silently mouthed 1..2..3!

"Where are you going?" practically half the hall cried. Most whistled, cat-called, and even scream obscenities to the pair.

Hermione and Draco laughed all the way to the Great Hall doors. With a mighty swing, they both pushed the doors open running into the hallway. They ran and ran until they finally got outside. The dark descended upon them but they had no fear of the dark. They had each other after all. Who could be scared if the one you love the most is by your side?


End file.
